Escaping the Drama
by JustyP
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is an average girl switching mid-year into a new school. Armed with a boyfriend and a friendly demeanor she is determined to avoid drama, but with a mean cheerleader, a jock, a delinquent, and a perv in the mix she's escaping the drama!
1. First Impressions

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a normal, average girl switching mid-year into a new high school. Armed with a long-distance boyfriend and a friendly demeanor she is determined to avoid high school drama, but with a cheerleader who hates her and a jock, a delinquint and the school pervert after her she wont be avoiding the drama, but escaping it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters.

I haven't written in awhile so I'm a little rusty I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

First Impressions

As soon as Kagome stepped off the bus onto her new high school campus she new something bad would happen. So when the flash of silver whizzed passed, almost mowing her down. Kagome, having fallen butt-first onto the cement hugged her backpack. "Why can't my intuition ever be wrong?"

"Do you mind?" Seethed a female voice above her. Kagome looked up, feeling slightly intimidated once meeting the cold eyes that matched the girl's shrill voice. She picked herself of of the floor and dusted herself off. "Hi I'm Kagome Hugurashi!" She smiled brightly and extended her hand. The girl looked her up and down. "And you're also making me late for class." She scoffed and with the flip of her long, straight, raven hair she left Kagome in the dust once again.

Kagome sighed. "And so begins high school."

* * *

Once Kagome found her locker and found her way to the right classroom on time and sat herself down she sighed in relief. She wasn't going to let almost getting killed by a mystery rider and a run-in with a girl with a stick up her heiney ruin her very first day of high school. "No way jose!" She agreed with herself aloud attracting a few stares.

"Actually my name is Miroku, Jose is just my stage name." A male voice piped up.

Kagome looked up to see a good-looking boy with black hair with his deep, blue eyes peering down at her. "I'm Kagome." She smiled and for the first time this morning her good graces were well received.

Miroku smiled. "Well Kagome, would you mind if I sat beside you today?"

Kagome raised her brows. _This guy is suave. _"Sure. Look, I'm sure your intentions are good and all, but just in case...I have a boyfriend already."

A pair of doggy ears in the back of the room pulsed.

"A boyfriend? Don't worry, I'll be happy to settle for seat-buddy." Miroku flashed his pearly-whites undeterred and sat down. "So, where is the lucky guy?"

"Oh Hojo lives a few towns away, you see we met on a vacation once and we've been long distance ever since." She smiled dreamily.

Miroku smirked. "Cute" His eyes lowered to her uniform shirt, where a middle button opened revealing her lacy bra. "Nice buttons."

Kagome quickly realized her wardrobe malfunction and buttoned up. "PERV!" Kagome pouted and sat foward, ignoring Miroku's attempt at an apology. A dejected Miroku headed to the back of the classroom and sat down.

"You're an idiot." Said a gruff voice.

Miroku looked over at his silver-haired friend. "And good morning to you too Inuyasha!" He beamed.

Inuyasha rolled his golden-brown eyes. "You know, the next time you wanna seduce the cute, new girl you may not wanna mess it up in the first five minutes."

"Hey! She was the one with the open shirt. I'm a full-blooded male human. What do you expect of me?" Miroku defended himself.

"And I have both human and demon blood in me and yet I could keep my composure better than you and get the girl in bed." Inuyasha grinned, his eyes set on Kagome.

"Is that a challenge?" Miroku asked.

"No." Inuyasha said sharply. "I said I could do it, but I won't. I wouldn't ever actually. Besides I have a more important mission on my plate this semester. I'm going to win Kikyo back." Inuyasha said valiantly.

"I have a better chance at getting with the new girl and Sango at the same time. Up top!" Miroku help his hand up for a high five.

"No." Inuyasha shook his head.

"But..."

"NO."

Miroku lowered his head. "Fine."

* * *

After home room Kagome was off to the biology the, the trouble was she couldn't find it. She was so distracted she soon found herself colliding with a short figure and landing on the ground once again. "I'm on the floor again...I sure am getting off to a good start today..." She shook her head and looked up at the face of her floor-body. He was definately a demon of some sort, with long, auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. "Um...sorry about that." She stood up and held out her hand. "I'm Kagome."

The boy took her hand and stood up. "I'm Shippou." He said in a small voice.

"Nice to meet you..." Kagome looked around, not seeing anyone. "Um...this is so weird...I am shaking you hand right?" Kagome looked to her left and right again.

"Look down." He said wearily.

She did and saw a little boy of twelve. "Oh hi! Is this a middle school too?"

"No...I kinda skipped a few grades." He looked down shyly.

"Wow that's so cool!" Kagome said genuinely. "What class do you have now?"

"Biology with Mr. Myoga."

"ME TOO!" Kagome exclaimed. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah..."

"GREAT!" She took his hand. "We'll go together."

And with that they were off.

* * *

"Oh that's soooo cute!" Ayame exclaimed in the lunchroom.

"What is?" Sango asked taking a bite of her fish.

"You know that cute, smart, little kid that no one talks to? Someones sitting with him. It's so darling!"

"So the twerp has a little girlfriend then?" Kouga leaned over his girlfriend. "Hey you."

"That's so mean Kouga!" Ayame shook her head disapprovingly. But staring into Kouga's eyes usually melted her coldness. "Hey you too..."

He grinned and went in for a kiss.

"You guys are gross." Sango frowned.

"You're just jealous because boys think you're gross." Kouga smirked and sat beside Ayame, stealing some of her fries.

Sango simply rolled her eyes.

"So let's see this little twerps date." Kouga looked up and stopped short. _She's so pretty._ He thought to himself.

"Earth to boyfriend!" Ayame yelled into his ear.

"Ow! BABE! My ears are sensitive." Kouga covered his ear and pouted.

"Oh...sorry baby." She kissed his ear and leaned against him.

"Ok. I've lost my appetite."

* * *

Don't worry readers! This chapter was just a build-up! More action to come in more chapters. Review and tell me if you want more.

Next chapter: Expect a fiery meeting between Kagome and Inuyasha.


	2. Worst Impressions

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a normal, average girl switching mid-year into a new high school. Armed with a long-distance boyfriend and a friendly demeanor she is determined to avoid high school drama, but with a cheerleader who hates her and a jock, a delinquint and the school pervert after her she wont be avoiding the drama, but escaping it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters.

Review Responses

Takahashi Asuka – Thanks and updated!

AnimeGummiBear25 – Yes it is Kag/Inu...but keeping in tradition with the show it wont be right away...expect much glances and pining for a few chapters, oh and a few meddlers who stand in their way!

Vii – Thanks for instilling such confidence in me! I hope this chapter is up to your standards!

Vampire-fetish15 – YAY! Here it is!

PinkCatsy – Indeed! Did you miss me? Speaking of I really need to start catching up on your stories!

It's a tad short, but it's pure Kag/Inu so enjoy!

Chapter 2

**Worst Impressions**

As the day neared Kagome had a free period and sat outside, staring at her cell phone.

"RING." She commanded it.

The phone lay still.

"RING." She frowned and went to her contacts and scrolled down to Hojo's number. She let it ring once before quickly hanging up.

Meanwhile a certain silver-haired teenager watched curiously from a distance at the strange girl.

Kagome stared at her phone for another minute.

"Ring...please." She frowned. Then...

_Ring ring ring..._

"I can't answer right away, I'll seem desperate..." She told herself.

_Ring ring ring_

Kagome answered the phone happily. "Hello?" She asked, pretending she didn't look at the caller I.D.

"Kagome it's Hojo." The male voice answered.

"Hojo! Hey I'm so happy to hear from you."

"Well I was calling you back...you did call me a minute a go."

Kagome played dumb. "I couldn't have called you silly, I just got out of class."

"You're on my caller I.D." He countered.

"My phones been spazzing lately, calling people at random. It happens." She said slightly suspiciously.

"And since when am I random?" Hojo said teasingly, his mood changed.

"Since you haven't called in a week." She bit back.

"Oh Kagome. You know...I'm in cram school and I have my job at the herb store. I don't have time to breathe, let alone call my lady love."

Kagome's heart skip a beat _I'm his lady love._

He continued. "Still you take my breath away all the same...I can't wait to see you over vacation."

Kagome twirled her hair and leaned against the tree. "Me too."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _This girl is such a ditz._

"Ok sweetums, I have class." Hojo said quickly.

"Oh ok...love you." She said quickly as well, but still too late as the word love just barely made it to the dial tone. Kagome sighed and plopped herself back on the ground, feeling bored and lonely yet again. So far the only friends she made was a little boy and a perv.

"Fantastic." She muttered to herself.

"Do you normally talk to yourself?" Said a gruff, male voice from behind her.

Kagome turned around to a tall, good-looking boy she recognized from her homeroom.

"You." She said, her mind suddenly feeling blank.

"Me." He confirmed.

_AWKWARD SILENCE..._

"..." Kagome kicked the dirt.

"..." Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. _Who is me, really? _He thought to himself. These questions plagued him often.

"Hi." She said after a few moments.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality. "Yo."

"Sorry, what did you ask about me again?"

Inuyasha slapped his forehead, _Can she really be this flaky? _"I asked if your normally talk to yourself, but seeing how the last five minutes between us went I can imagine yes."

Kagome's blank face took on that of angry teenage beast. _Jerk! _"And do you normally lurk around campus and come off as creepy to your fellow classmates?" She shot back.

"Only on Thursdays." He smirked, satisfied with his smart-ass answer.

"It's Monday." She crossed her arms.

"I had detention last Thursday, just making up for lost time." He retorted.

At this point Kagome was seething, if it weren't for his warm eyes and beautiful silver hair...

Kagome's eyes widened. "Your hair...silver...motorcycle..." She said aloud as she processed the information.

"Yeah what about my hair and motorcycle?" Inuyasha asked.

That was all the conformation she need. She picked up he bag slowly, as if ready to storm off, but then suddenly started hitting him with it.

"OWWW! SHIT!" He was shocked and felt some more pain as she didn't stop. "What's in there? Bricks?!"

After a few moments he gained composure and grabbed her by the shoulders. Kagome gasped in surprise. Inuyasha stared deep into her eyes, locking her attention into him, her heart may have skipped a beat with Hojo before, but this time her heart had stopped. His golden eyes were mesmerizing.

"Don't hit me again." He commanded her, in a stern, but soft voice. "Got it?" He added gruffly.

"Mmhmm" Kagome nodded quickly.

And with that he let go of her, pushing her a few feet away from him. "Be seeing you." He added before walking off.

Kagome stared off as he disappeared back into the building.

"Wow...that was...intense." Kagome gulped and picked up her backpack, going back into the building as well. After all, she still had math class.

* * *

Hope you liked! Please review!


	3. A Bad Case of the Mondays

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a normal, average girl switching mid-year into a new high school. Armed with a long-distance boyfriend and a friendly demeanor she is determined to avoid high school drama, but with a cheerleader who hates her and a jock, a delinquint and the school pervert after her she wont be avoiding the drama, but escaping it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters.

Rewiew Responses:

PinkCatsy- *****Hugs back* Hoorah!

Chibi Hinoku- Like this one too!

AnimeGummiBear25- It is! Somewhat...not this chapter though.

TiffanyM- Updated!

Chapter 3

A Strange Case of the Mondays

After what seemed to be an eventful day Kagome found herself in a boring funk for the rest of the month. Not that she minded, almost get run over and being made fun of by a certain silver-headed jerk wasn't her idea of first day fun. Neither was running into the school ice queen, getting hit on by a perv or eating lunch with a prepubescent boy whose feet couldn't even reach the floor when sitting down.

Still Kagome managed to find herself a group of friends. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were all quirky in their own ways, but they seemed to enjoy Kagome's company and vice versa. They also found Kagome's life very exciting, especially since she had an older, long-distance boyfriend.

It was a day like any other Monday. Not that Kagome really knew what Mondays here were always liked, but she assumed in was a normal and average one, or so it seemed.

The average Monday began to warp into a "what-the-freak!?" day in the middle of lunch. Kagome was sitting with the three girls and Shippou when suddenly...

"OH." Ayumi started.

"MY." Eri continued

"KOUGA." Shippou ended.

Yuki shot Shippou a death glare.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around to see Kouga, the school stud leaning over her, his blue eyes on level with hers.

"Yo." He smirked.

"Hi." Kagome smiled back.

Shippou began to feel a burning set of eyes on him, but tried to ignore it. Meanwhile Ayumi and Eri stared dumbfounded at the exchange going on between Kagome and Kouga.

"So I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kouga."

"Yes you are!" Eri bit her lip.

Kouga stopped for a moment and then turned his attention back to Kagome. "So anyway I saw you were new to the school and that you might need a tour."

"Oh that's awfully nice of you, but I've been here a little over a month now, so I'm totally fine with the school and area stuff." Kagome said unassumingly.

" Well I wasn't thinking school or the area, actually I was thinking dinner and a movie..." He flashed a smile again.

"Yeah! I'm sure me and my friends would love that!" She smiled again.

"Actually I was thinking it would be us alone, a date actually."

Kagome looked down. "Oh I can't...I'm sorry, I already have a boyfriend."

"And I have a girlfriend." He pushed. "Your point?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome, who always had a hatred toward cheaters, eye twitched.

What happened next became a debate among Kouga and Kagome's fellow classmates as they both had to very different outcomes to this story.

More on that later...

Before Kagome knew it she had her weekly free period. Kagome sighed in relief sitting under her favorite tree. Rumors swirled about her smack down with Kouga, others thought it was a deranged girl attempting to ask him out, as he was steadfastly devoted to his girlfriend Ayame.

It was times like this that make Kagome wish her boyfriend was near.

"Oh Hojo." Kagome sighed.

"Hobo, Hobo, Hobo..." Spoke an all too familiar gruff voice.

Kagome looked around, but saw no one.

"Look up dummy." He said with attitude.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha perched on a branch.

"You again." She frowned. "And _His_ name is Hojo!" She crossed her arms adding, "And I'm not a dummy!"

"Yeah that's right...you're the crazy girl who tried to jump Kouga's bones in the middle of the cafeteria for all to see." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome's face turned an unnatural shade of red and scowled.

"Is that normal?" Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Is that steam coming from your ears?"

"URRRRG!" Kagome pouted and plopped herself down on the ground. "This is the stupidest school ever!"

"Says the one using the word 'stupidest'" Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh sorry I'm not like you MR.I'MAMOTORCYCLERIDINGSEXYBADASSREBELSMARTALECWHOALSOHAPPENSTOBEINHONORSCLASSES." She scowled again. "Show-off."

"You think I'm sexy?" Inuyasha's ears twitched again.

"I didn't say sexy." Kagome laughed to herself.

"Yeah you did...it was in between rebel and badass if I recall..."

"False." She crossed her arms.

"You're false." He countered.

"Your mom's false!" She retorted.

Inuyasha looked away.

"What? Can think of something to say smart guy?" Kagome smirked.

"My mom can't be false. She's dead." He sad simply.

Kagome looked down. "Didn't see that one coming...oh Inuyasha I'm really, really sorry..."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Whatever."

"Inuyasha." She looked up to him with her big brown eyes shimmering from her growing tears.

"Really? This is how it's going down." He sighed.

She looked up at him, her eyes growing wider, more beautiful.

Inuyasha almost caught himself in her sweet gaze, but snapped out of it.

"This explains everything." She said suddenly and hugged him.

The force of her tight hug surprised him, bringing him to stagger back a few feet. A few minutes ago his only intention was to make fun of her, maybe get her angry, but the feeling of this girl, her warmth...it was kinda nice. With out thinking he wrapped his arms around her holding her for a few minutes.

"Ahem." A third, female voice said from behind them.

Inuyasha let go immediately. This girls scent, her voice her damn essence was etched within him.

"Hey Kikyo." Inuyasha said, suddenly reverting from a jerk to a little boy with a crush. He kicked the dirt shyly.

Kagome was beside herself. _Inuyasha looks as though he's...scared! _This was Kikyo, the mean girl from her first day. She was a senior, a year older than Inuyasha and yet they knew each other?

"Inuyasha." She smiled. "Oh and you must be the little slut who tried to get with my best friend's boyfriend."

"I didn't..." Kagome sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this battle. "What ever I'm out of here." And with that she walked off.

Inuyasha looked after Kagome for a moment.

"You're seriously not interested in her." Kikyo scoffed.

"What's it to you? You're the one who dumped me." Inuyasha said. "Besides, there's nothing between us she has a boyfriend..."

"That didn't stop her from going after Kouga and beating him up afterward when he refused. He's a good boy, he sticks to his girl no matter what."

"I heard it differently, but I don't really wanna talk about Kagome right now, let's talk about us." Inuyasha said, suddenly getting as smooth demanor. He approached her and moved some hair from her face.

"Talk?" She bit her lip. "I hate talking."

"Good." He said before moving in for a kiss.

Kagome meanwhile watched from behind her tree.

"This boy is way too inconsistent." Kagome sighed.

"Agreed Inuyasha is so weird." A voice said from behind her.

Kagome jumped and turned to see Sango.

"Hey Kagome! I don't think we officially met. I'm Sango" She smiled brightly.

"Hi...I'd say my name, but you seem to already know it..." Kagome said cautiously and wondered if everyone at this school loved sneaking up on poor, unsuspecting new girls. So far the count was four. Actually seven if she counted meeting Eri, Yuki and Ayumi, in fact they kinda just show up everywhere all the time.

Kagome suddenly got nervous they would join too and sighed in relief when they didn't.

"Earth to Kagome." Sango said waving her hand in front of Kagome.

"Oh!" She snapped back to reality. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"Right...I just wanted to say that I saw what happened with you and Kouga for real. You're a nice girl and don't worry...those rumors will go away by next Monday and I'll smooth things over with Ayame."

Kagome smiled, completely in shock of such nice behavior.

"Anyway I have class, I just excused myself for a few minutes and have to get back. See you later!" She waved and skipped back off into the building.

"Bye!" Kagome called after her and leaned against the tree. "Well that was...weird..."

Kagome shook her head and before walking off looked back over to Inuyasha and Kikyo who resorted to full-on making out.

"Yuck." She scrunched up her face in disgust and then walked off as the first bell rang for next period.

Meanwhile in the library...

Shippou was doing some schoolwork when he finally got sick of Yuki's staring.

"WHY?!" He asked, feeling scared by now.

"You stole my part of the phrase." She said.

"What?"

"I was supposed to say KOUGA! Dammit." She frowned.

Shippou slapped his forehead. _I guess finally having friends has to come with a price._ And with that he went back to work.

* * *

The end for now! Hope you liked. KEEP REVIEWING!


	4. Four Rounds, One Crazy Hour

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a normal, average girl switching mid-year into a new high school. Armed with a long-distance boyfriend and a friendly demeanor she is determined to avoid high school drama, but with a cheerleader who hates her and a jock, a delinquint and the school pervert after her she wont be avoiding the drama, but escaping it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters.

Review responses:

Emily-twighlight- I know he's pretty chiller!

TiffanyM- YAY! I hope you find this chappy just as funny!

animehearter- Random, but I read your name wrong at first and thought it was animehater and I'm like that makes no sense, but I looked again and realized I read wrong. HAHAHAHA. Anyhoo thanks!

Alice54- Hope you like this chapter. Unfortunately no Shippou, but I hope you like Inuyasha this time.

PinkCatsy- Thanks for the correction and here's the next one!

Crazy With Happiness- You're funny! Updated!

Warning: This chap is slightly random, but it'll all be explained later! Don't worry! ENJOY!

Chapter 4

FOUR ROUNDS, ONE CRAZY HOUR**  
**

If there was one thing that Kagome had to say about this school was that it was full of characters. Ever since her supposed run-in with Kouga many of their classmates made a point to come over to her during the course of one crazy hour.

(Note: Each round is an estimated 15 minutes. Therefore...round=quarter. K, done!)

**ROUND 1: **

**KAGOME vs. MIROKU**

It happened after homeroom the next day as Kagome attempted to sink into perpetual non-existence for the remainder of high school. Unfortunately the class perv still seemed to notice her with his magical curves finder, even while wearing a really baggy sweatshirt and a skirt with a longer cut than usual.

"Well, well, well." He began with a smooth voice, positioning himself on her desk. "If it isn't the school's newest vixen."

"Oh no...you're making a mistake. I'm not..." She began saying as she packed up.

Miroku stifled his laugh. "Oh Kagome."

"No I mean it. I don't know what you've heard but..."

He put his lips to her mouth. "You don't have to explain I understand, yuo're just a poor, sweet girl in need of some lovin'. I heard Kouga wasn't able to satisfy your needs, but don't worry because I'm here and I know exactly what I'm doing." And with that he leaned in for a kiss and attempted to rub her bottom.

"HEY!" Kagome kicked him off the desk resulting with Miroku making a loud thud on the floor.

Still, once Kagome saw the poor, perverted guy whimper in pain she felt pains of guilt sending her to his side on the floor. "Oh Miroku I'm so sorry!" She looked into his eyes showing her genuine feelings.

"Kagome." Miroku smiled sweetly. "I knew you wanted me!" He grabbed her by the waist attempting yet another stolen kiss.

"ACKK!" She slapped him across the face. "PERVERT!" And with that she ran off into the hallway.

**ROUND 2:**

**KAGOME vs. AYAME**

Kagome caught her breath until she ran into one of the worst possible people.

"YOU" Said the voice of a fiery red head looking down at her.

"Ayame." Kagome gulped. "Hi." She smiled, trying and failing to mask her fear.

"YOU." She said again.

"Look Ayame this is all a huge misunderstanding. I didn't try anything with Kouga I swear and I definitely didn't kick him in the...private area." She whispered toward the end.

"YOU." Ayame repeated as if she weren't listening to Kagome at all.

"Right." Kagome nodded. "Me."

"YOU....YOU." Ayame pointed at her angrily, her voice getting shaky.

"Ayame?" Kagome was getting nervous.

"YOU! YOU! YOU! KAAAAAAAGOOOOOOMEEEE!" She said finally bursting into tears during the word slut and unexpected collapsed onto a shocked Kagome.

"Um Ayame?" Kagome patted her shoulder uncomfortably. "You wanna...talk about?"

Ayame faced Kagome again. Trying to get the words she wanted to say out through her tears she stammered: "He's s-supposed to be my b-b-boyfriend. W-why d-does he h-have to go after other g-g-g-g-girls. He's supposed to be mine! It's not. F-f-f-air!!!!" She sobbed.

"Ayame..." Kagome began.

"WAHHHH!" She wailed.

"Ayame, listen I think..."

"WAHHHHHHH!"

"Look Ayame I really think you need to..."

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHA!"

Kagome had enough and for the second time in fifteen minutes she slapped someone.

"ACK!" Ayame looked at Kagome in shock.

"Ayame you a beautiful, strong-willed girl. You can get any guy in this school if you wanted. Snap out of it and forget Kouga, he isn't worth your time or your love!" Kagome told her.

"But..." Ayame tried to say something.

"NOT WORTH IT!" Kagome yelled and then collected herself. "I have class soon and I really have to pee. We'll chat later."

And with that Kagome was off yet again.

**ROUND 3**

**KAGOME vs. INUYASHA**

Kagome was just about to go into the bathrooms when a firm hand grabbed her by the shoulder.

"HEY!" Kagome spun around to see Inuyasha. "You." She said.

"Me." Inuyasha sighed. "We need to talk."

Kagome. "Ok, but do you find if I use..." She began to say, needing the bathroom.

"Now." He stated.

"But..." She objected.

"NOW."

"Ok." She hung her head in defeat.

He walked off motioning for her to follow him. She did as told and followed him outside to the spot where for a moment they held each other the day before.

"Ok." Inuyasha began erraticly, pacing back and forth. "One...wear that everyday."

"This?" Kagome played with her longer skirt which came above her knees, unknowingly lifting it up a bit.

"Yeah and keep the skirt down." He said looking away from the excess skin showing. "Two." He continued. "I don't wanting you sitting near me in the back row anymore. And three..."

Kagome looked up at him with curious and confused wide-eyes.

"Keep talking to that Hobo guy." Inuyasha nodded to himself. "Yeah that's it. You can go now."

Kagome didn't move.

"NOW." He said again.

"No." She said.

"WHAT?" He growled.

"NO I SAID!" Kagome growled back.

"You don't get it do you." He sighed.

"What?"

"You're hot." He said simply.

Kagome gasped.

"Oh don't act surprised of the effect you have on men" He rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You really are naïve...this is a small town you just moved to Kagome. We don't get many city girls that randomly drop into school in the middle of the year. You're different. To some you're even sexy."

"Really?" Kagome was shell-shocked.

"Wear those baggy clothes you wont get as many looks in the hallway or guys like Kouga going after you."

"Yeah well Miroku didn't seem to see the difference." Kagome scoffed.

"Miroku doesn't count. He'll go after anyone girl moves." Inuyasha sighed. "If you sit in the back you'll be sitting near all the assholes like me and Miroku. Just don't."

Kagome tried to interject, but Inuyasha continued.

"And if you keep up your relationship with Hobo..."

"HOJO!"

Inuyasha ignored the correction. "If you continue your relationship with Hofo you'll have a rock to keep you going."

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked, confused of his intentions.

"You smell nice." He looked down.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"And you cant take flattery like that. What I just said was creepy."

"Well considering you're a demon and smell is a huge thing for you guys..."

"You are so frustrating." He frowned. "Just listen to my advice ok?"

Kagome nodded and with that he walked off.

"Wow." She said to herself and suddenly felt a need to use the bathroom again causing her to run quickly back into the school

**ROUND 4**

**KAGOME vs. KOUGA**

Kagome rushed toward the bathroom, but collided with someone sending them both to the floor. She looked up to see Kouga.

They both stood up and stared each other down until Kagome had enough.

"No! I really, really have to pee!" She cried and ran into the bathroom.

Kouga stood there for a moment until he heard a piercing scream that belonged to Kagome. A moment later she ran out and looked traumatized. "That was the boys room."

"Yes it was." Kouga said.

Kagome didn't even both excusing herself and ran across the hall to the actual girls bathroom.

* * *

I know this chapter was really silly...but I was in a silly mood. Tehe. And I know I didn't to a Kikyo/Kagome confrontation...I just wasn't in the mood. Hope you liked. Please review!


	5. Kikyo and the Really Long Monologue

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a normal, average girl switching mid-year into a new high school. Armed with a long-distance boyfriend and a friendly demeanor she is determined to avoid high school drama, but with a cheerleader who hates her and a jock, a delinquint and the school pervert after her she wont be avoiding the drama, but escaping it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters.

Review Responses:

Alice54- Thanks glad to have amused you! I hope this is just as funny.

Emily-Twilight- Indeed...I wonder what I can do to her next mawhahahaha

PinkCatsy- Oy! Sorry about the mistakes! I hope I did better this time...I tend to write after work. My ideas come when I'm really tired out haha...I hope this chapter has the same effect on you.

TiffanyM- Oh my goodness! Poor M family!

NJ- Lovely! Enjoy the more!

Sweet Possum- I'll make Miroku more likable next time I write about him (he wont be in this chapter) and don't worry there's a hilarious explanation for his behavior (kinda like on the show, but different)

Chapter 5

**Kikyo and the Really Long Monologue (Idiot Inuyasha)**

_Ring ring ring_

Kagome looked at her call screen and saw Hojo's name light up.

_Ring ring ring_

"YES! YES YES!" She jumped up and down for joy. He hadn't called her in a week. She thought he was phasing her out.

It was Monday yet again. Inuyasha as usual watch this strange girl from a distance. He shook his and and frowned. Why couldn't he leave her be? Why did he seem so inexplicably drawn to her?

_RING RING RING_

Even then phone seemed to be getting impatient. Kagome jumped snapping out of her joy dance and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said pretending she didn't screen the call.

"Hey you. It's Hojo."

"Hey sweetie." She twirled her hair.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes feeling sick.

"So Kagome I have really big news." Hojo began. "My school closed down for the week...something to do with a flu epidemic. Anyway I'm gonna drive down with a few friends and come visit."

Kagome was floored. "You're coming here? To Shikon Bay?! (Yeah Shikon jewel reference! I went there!) For me?" She smiled hopefully.

"Of course sweetie-pie. You know how much I miss you."

"You don't show it much." She muttered lamenting his inability to call.

"Oh Kagome don't be a party-pooper. I'm gonna come down with my friends and you'll show us around this quaint seaside town ok?"

"Did you just call me a party-pooper?" She repeated.

"A cute party-pooper." He corrected.

"Oh Hojo....I can't wait to see you and introduce you to my friends...I have so many stories to tell you!"

"Oh sweetums that sounds great, but I got to go. Love you. Bye."

And he hung up. Kagome suddenly realized Hojo said 'love you' and that he was coming to visit. She swooned and leaned against the tree dreamily.

Inuyasha pretended to gag.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha jumped, hearing a voice come from behind him. He turned around to see Kikyo.

"Hey you." He attempted to say smoothly. He grinned and leaned against a tree only to lose his footing and fell down on the ground.

Kikyo frowned and extended her hand to his to help him up. "Idiot." She it as if it was a term of endearment for him.

Inuyasha took her hand, though he didn't really need it and stood up.

"What is up with you lately?" Kikyo crossed her arms. "First you break up with me like a day after I decided to get back together with you and you're always lurking around here during your free period instead of being in the library."

"I hate that I can't sense you properly." Inuyasha pouted, changing the subject.

"Because I'm an all powerful Miko and I didn't want you too. And you're avoiding the question."

"First of you're of Miko descent. You know they don't really exist anymore."

"That's your opinion." Kikyo replied. "I'm pretty skilled with a bow and arrow you know."

"I should know. Or maybe I should say my ass knows." Inuyasha pouted rubbing his old wound tenderly as if it were still there.

"Hey! It barely grazed you and you SO deserved it." Kikyo started getting frustrated. "And you're avoiding the question again!"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He looked down.

"You're so annoying. Just told me you wanted to be friends remember? After you dumped me the other day?" She reminded him.

"You dumped me first!" He retorted.

(the following paragraph is long, but bear with me...and Kikyo)

"What are you five? Ok Inuyasha I'm gonna explain to you an epiphany I had today during History leading me to look for you and find you here in the first place. SO LISTEN GOOD!" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha who's ears perked Kikyo took that as a yes and continued. "We used to be friends Inuyasha that's whats most important to me and you keep forgetting that. I love you I do and I've never hid that from you and I know you love me too, but let's face the fact." She took a breath. "We both broke up with each other because we realized we weren't IN love anymore. It sucks because I thought we would last and be this amazing epic couple that battled every obstacle that came our way and that we would face it together. I thought that in the end it would be just us, but then we started dating and things got sour. I know we're soul mates and kindred that hasn't changed, but as a couple we're not right together. The two of us together are this magical force, but we're still incomplete we need our other halves. As much as we compliment each other we don't complete each other. We're best friends Inuyasha and I wanted it to be like that forever. I want you to always know you can talk to me and that I will always be there for you and vice versa." Kikyo took another breath. "So stop being an idiot because I totally love you, just not like that. So can you please just open up to me already? Why have you been acting so weird lately?"

Inuyasha just started at the ground.

"Inuyasha? Aren't you going to say something?"

"Maybe later. You're little monologue took some long that the period already ended." He cracked a smiled.

Kikyo's face turned red. "INUYASHA! I COMMAND YOU TO BE PUNISHED."

Inuyasha's expression suddenly turned from smug to fearful at the exact moment Kikyo finished her sentence Inuyasha's necklace that resembled prayer beads lit up and suddenly he went face first into the dirt.

A satisfied Kikyo walked away as Inuyasha recovered slowly.

* * *

I know it was short, but I think it gave some insight. As past readers know I tend not to Kikyo bash and even make her somewhat likable in my fics...I hope it worked. Please review...byee!

FAQ's for a maybe confusing chapter- Kikyo is a miko (or a descendent according to Inuyasha) and I made it in this story that she can slip by with out him smelling her, etc. and yes Kikyo, in a way "SAT" Inuyasha.


	6. ExplanationsComplications

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a normal, average girl switching mid-year into a new high school. Armed with a long-distance boyfriend and a friendly demeanor she is determined to avoid high school drama, but with a cheerleader who hates her and a jock, a delinquint and the school pervert after her she wont be avoiding the drama, but escaping it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters.

Review Responses:

Animehearter- Haha...yeah good stuff.

PinkCatsy- I know...but she'll still be getting in the way of the two of them and who knows there still may be some forms of romance to come...

Alice54- Thanks I always try to be make their relationship different and original in all my fics.

Sweet Possum- Glad you're lovin'!

Silver-sunshine-girl- Will be more know in future chapters.

AnimeGummiBear25- Yup and soon soon!

VampireFetish15- It may be wrong, but it felt so right hahahaha

Chapter 6

**Explanations/Complications**

**Explanation:**

**Miroku**

Kagome was once again the last one in her homeroom packing up when Miroku approached her. Rightfully so she inched away from him not wanting a repeat if her last meeting with him.

"I need to explain." He began.

Kagome looked away.

"Please...Kagome I'm really sorry. Can we talk for a minute?"

Kagome sighed. "Ok, fine. But you can't touch me at all got it!"

Miroku put his hands behind him instantly. "Done."

"Ok explain and no funny stuff!"

"I'm cursed." He started. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm serious!" He added defensively.

"With a lecherous hand? Oh please. Gimme a break."

"But it's the truth. I come from a long line of monks. The legend is that my great great great great great great great great great great..." Miroku attempted to continue but Kagome stopped him.

"I get it he'd really old and dead."

"Right so back in the feudal era he got into trouble with a demon lord. You see he tried to get friendly with the lord's human wife and then there was a curse and since then every male descendents hand had a mind of it's own." Miroku said solemnly.

"That's it?" Kagome mused. "So your uber great grandpa was a perv and now you're cursed with the same fate. Sounds more like bad genetics to me." Kagome crossed her arms.

"Ok fine...I fudged the story a bit it's not that my hand is lechurous but..."

"Spit it out."

"It's real bad Kagome...real bad."

"Try me." She dared.

"Stand back."

She listened and he began unraveling a cloth that he always had wrapped around his hands. Kagome sort of noticed it before, but passed it off as a weird fashion statement, especially with the weird beads that kept it fastened too. Before she knew it a desk flew past her. She looked at Miroku and saw sit...the gaping hole in his hand and the desk getting smaller, being sucked in. Quickly Miroku covered his hand back up.

Kagome blinked. "Did that just happen."

"I'm afraid it did. It's called wind tunnel...it's very dangerous." He said grimly, his head hanging low.

"Ok so while I feel absolute sympathy for your...problem, ummm what exactly does this have to do with you harassing me like that?"

"Oh that...I can't understand myself I can't open up my hand often because well it's pretty obvious don't you think." Kagome nodded, he continued. "So I just don't have much control of my hand and I get these urges..."

"Right no need to explain any further." Kagome told him, really not wanting to know about his urges.

"I'm going to be more careful from now on because things got way too out of hand the other day. I'm sorry." He frowned.

"I'm so sorry...this must be so hard for you!" Kagome, being her normal caring self flung herself to him, giving him a great hug. Miroku reluctantly suppressed the urge to lower his hands down to her backside.

_Hard indeed_ he thought.

**Complication:**

**Kikyo**

Later that day Kagome was sitting in the empty cafeteria having a snack when Kikyo sat down across from her. Kagome looked up, surprised that Kikyo would even look at her.

"Hey." She said simply.

"Hi Kikyo. What's up?"

"I need you to stay away from Inuyasha."

"Look Kikyo...I know that when you saw us in the courtyard it looked less than innocent, but really nothing happened I promise."

"This isn't about me and him. It's about him and you...just stay away."

"But..." Kagome began, but Kikyo had already gotten up and walked away.

**Explanation:**

**Sango**

"YOU!" Kagome heard a shrill voice behind her. "Ayame?" She asked before turning around.

"No...it's the other other victim of your boyfriend stealing ways." The girl sounded bitter.

Kagome turned around. "Sango?" She gasped.

"I saw you wrapped in an embrace with Miroku this morning." She growled. "He's mine, granted we're not official yet, but he and I have been doing this dance for years. Kagome I was on your side I told you about the two of us!"

Kagome did remember Sango mentioning her and Miroku's strange relationship in passing, but in all the crazy drama that happened previously she had forgotten about it.

"Look Sango, what you saw don't worry there's nothing going on with us I promise."

"Whatever."

"Just talk to him. I swear! He'll explain everything."

"You really have feelings for me Sango?" Both girls turned around to see Miroku standing there.

Sango looked down. "Oh Miroku, I..."

Miroku approached her and lifted her chin. "Sango..." He then kissed her gently.

Kagome used their moment as means to run away.

_Nothing like a kiss to explain things. _Kagome thought to herself.

**Complication:**

**Inuyasha**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran up to her in the hallway.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed and then tried to subdue herself. "Hi."

"I was hoping I could talk to you."

"But I thought you only talked to me on Mondays." She smiled.

_Wait...am I flirting with Inuyasha?_

"Yeah well, I'm kinda busy on Monday so I thought I'd get a head start." He grinned back.

_Wait...is he flirting with me?_ Kagome smiled at the thought forgetting not only about Kikyo's warning, but also...

"KAGOME!" A gallant voice called from beind.

Kagome turned around and squealed. "HOJO!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Crap."

* * *

Sorry for the long update. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Oh Brother

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a normal, average girl switching mid-year into a new high school. Armed with a long-distance boyfriend and a friendly demeanor she is determined to avoid high school drama, but with a cheerleader who hates her and a jock, a delinquent and the school pervert after her she wont be avoiding the drama, but escaping it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters.

Review Responses:

PinkCatsy- You rock! That's all I can say.

Sweet Possum- Tehe...funny review! 16 is my lucky number!

Evil-chibby-tiffi- Thanks! You're frickin' awesome yourself!

TiffanyM- Thank you. Again.

Silver-sunshine-girl- I understand and you're right. I hope this chapter wasn't as rushed. Thanks for your critism and input! I really appreciate it!

Allora123- Um...now?

Alice54- You're weird! But I still like you...haha. We'll see what happens...we will see. (And don't worry I really don't think you're weird...or do I? Dum dum dum....)

Now without further ado....

Chapter 7

**Oh Brother...**

"HOJO!" Kagome squealed again and leaped toward him. Hojo happily caught her in his arms.

"This is just great." Inuyasha sighed to himself. For the first time in a long time he was beginning to express interest in a girl other than Kikyo and he was more or less shot down with the arrival of her well-to-do boyfriend.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said jovially from behind him. "The most glorious thing just happened...also have you noticed that we haven't interacted in like...five chapters?"

"What are you talking about? What chapters?" Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously.

"Did I say chapters? I meant days...hehe..." He rubbed his neck bashfully correcting himself.

"Whatever." He groaned. He had to admit to himself things were getting strange at Shikon Bay High School. Everything was beginning to seem all too contrived. Still he decided ignore it. "So what was this glorious occurrence. And please make this interesting. I don't care if the guidance counsler supposedly made eyes at you...she's paid to like you remember?" Miroku attempted to object to that one, but Inuyasha continued. "The same with the lunch lady, she's got a lazy eye dumbass."

"I'll let you know that Agnes has a soft spot for me! And she's quite lovely for a middle-aged Canadian woman." Miroku defended her.

"You're an idiot." Inuyasha simply said staring at the kissy faces Kagome and Hojo made at one another.

"Really? Could an idiot make Sango fall in love with him?" He smiled cheesily.

"Nice I didn't think you had it in you." Inuyasha realized something. "Did you ever notice how we never refer to anyone with their last names?" He mused.

Before Miroku could attempt to answer they were interrupted.

"Hey brother." A mature, sophisticated voice said from behind them.

The two turned around to see an older, taller, leaner and cleaner version of Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled.

"Yo." He grinned.

Miroku looked between the two of them. "Wow Inuyasha! If you lost your baby fat and grew a couple of inches...you guys would look so alike."

"Also he he properly groomed himself." Sesshoumaru added running his fingers through his perfect silver locks. "Not to mention having proper and frequent bathing regiments."

"Would you two shut up!" Inuyasha said red-faced. "So what if I haven't reached six feet! And the only fat I have is in my face, which by the way looks way better than your sunken in male model cheek bones! And I shower often enough! And everyone loves my hair! Just ask Kouga!"

Conveniently Kouga happened to be walking past and overheard his name. "What about me?"

"My hair? What do you think of it?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll rue the day you asked that Inuyasha!" Kouga unfastened his own hair form his ponytail. "You see me hair is two inches longer than it was last year! It's growing! One day it will match yours! Mark my words Inuyasha! Soon people will be flocking to my hair!"

And with that he walked away.

"See." Inuyasha smiled smugly. He looked over to where Hojo and Kagome were, but saw they had gone. Inuyasha frowned and looked at his brother. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh right. Hojo and I are chums in prep school. He told me his dear girlfriend went here and wanted to visit and we haven't ourselves spoken in awhile so I thought I'd accompany him on his rode trip."

"Well it was great seeing you, but I'm sure you're busy with school and college preparations..."

"The anniversary of father's death is looming." He interjected solemnly. "I thought we could go pay our respects together. I think it's time."

Inuyasha bowed his head.

"Wow." Miroku clapped his hands together. "This is getting pretty heavy I'll leave you two be." Miroku then ran off awkwardly.

"You have strange friends Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru lamented.

"Yeah." Inuyasha sighed. "I have class. We'll catch up after school ok?"

"Sounds good." He nodded and walked off gracefully.

"It's like he glides." A female voice said from behind.

Inuyasha turned to see Ayame. "It's kind of sickening. Isn't it?"

"More like dreamy." She sighed.

"Where did you come from anyway?" He asked feeling aggravated from the randomness that occurred in the last fifteen minutes.

"Oh I usually only come up when I'm needed in the story, but I finally managed slipped out of the boss' imagination. I think it was poor boredom and laziness on her part." She said in an unclear voice.

"Wait...repeat that." Inuyasha ordered her, feeling confused again.

"I'd love to, but..." The bell suddenly rang. "I have class...bye!" And so she ran off.

Inuyasha stood there, once again confused with his hands buried in his pockets.

"Is it me or do all conversations here end with someone running or walking off?" He asked himself.

"It's you." Shippou answered and looked at his watch. "Oh rats! I'm late for biology!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as the boy ran off.

* * *

Again it's a shorty, but I hoped you enjoyed. Please review!


	8. A Queer Development

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a normal, average girl switching mid-year into a new high school. Armed with a long-distance boyfriend and a friendly demeanor she is determined to avoid high school drama, but with a cheerleader who hates her and a jock, a delinquent and the school pervert after her she wont be avoiding the drama, but escaping it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters.

Dear readers,

So ummmm hey…this is awkward or maybe it isn't. A little over a year ago I started this delightful little story, that I truly intended to finish. Unfortunately I got busy packing for my semester abroad trip and when I got back home it was straight to college, then summer came and I got a job that took up most of my free time.

Finally I am home and sitting down to breathe when I remember this wonderful tale and when I read it I laugh because, forgive my immodesty, it's funny…really funny! There is a renewed fire under my tushy! I will attempt to finish this story by January. I will I tell you!

Crazy With Happiness 13lackangel Alice54 allora123 nj AnimeGummiBear25 BlondieBubbles chibi Hinoko Emily-twilight vii Eyes on the Sky Mysticchowz sesshomarus**ONLY**playmate Sassybratt Say0mi Saki silver-sunshine-girl Sweet Possum softball lover Takahashi Asuka vampire-fetish15 evil-chibi-tiffy TitahLuvsU Inufmahost TiffanyM PinkCatsy: All of you reviewed, favorited, or alerted yourselves to this fan-fiction. I thank you guys greatly for your support and I hope you enjoy the new installments. And to all those who just read and enjoyed, thank you for reading!

Sincerely,

JustyP

P.S. I completely forgot the direction I was going, so about the overall plot and character development…I think I'm just going to wing it.

And onto…

Chapter Eight

**A Queer Development**

Inuyasha stood by his father's tombstone alongside Sesshoumaru. Both brothers were silent. Sesshoumaru showed no outward emotion, his stoic face gave Inuyasha any indication of what he himself should be feeling. Because of this Inuyasha shuffled awkwardly.

"You're still annoying Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru observed. "How is school for you these days?"

"It's ok, Kikyo and I broke up, but that's ok I guess because she had some sort of an epiphany or whatever and now she just wants to be friends and there's also this girl I'm kinda into anyway. She's a little weird and emotional, but she has a smokin' body and a really warm smile…"

"I'm gonna stop you there." Sesshoumaru cut Inuyasha off. "I don't care about your high school drama I want to know how your grades are. You're working hard right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess? Inuyasha you understand you won't be able to receive your inheritance if you don't go to any of the recommended universities in our father's will."

"I do well. Don't worry about it."

"I do this because I care." He said with no emotion in his voice.

Inuyasha said nothing.

"I do. I apologize that I am not a slave to emotion like you are, but this is the best you will get out of me. It's getting late."

"Yeah. Can you drive me to my house?"

"Yes, but first I have to pick up Hojo at the hotel and drop him off at his girlfriend's house. That ok?"

Inuyasha nodded and his brother walked ahead of him. Inuyasha stood there for a moment, digesting his brother's words. First Kagome was Hojo's "perfect" boyfriend. He felt a pang of jealously, which led to his next thought: was he truly a slave to emotion? It was a good question, but he sensed his brother was in a rush and now wasn't the time to dwell on such things.

"Wait up!" Inuyasha called as he caught up.

* * *

Kagome lit candles all around her bedroom, setting the mood for the next few hours. She hated it, but she wanted Hojo to be a more consistent boyfriend and perhaps if he has this to be excited about when he visited her he would come more often.

Dressed in an old tee shirt he gave her awhile back she paced back and forth around her room.

_Where is he?_

Kagome knew that he was sharing the car with his friend Sesshoumaru who consequently turned out to be Inuyasha's older brother. It was a small world and a truly awkward one at that. The last time she saw Hojo he had left with the brothers at they had a quick errand to run and Hojo needed to settle things at the inn he was staying at. Kagome insisted he stay with her family as they had a guest room, but for a strange reason he was adamantly against it. _"And where would Sess stay my lovely?" _he had asked when she invited him.

So Kagome sat and waited for Hojo. She was beginning to get impatient. Here she was about to give it up and the boy wasn't even a little late, but totally late! She checked the time. _He was supposed to be here forty minutes ago!_

Finally there was a knock on the door. Kagome grinned and sent a text to Hojo: "_I'm upstairs. I'm the only one home and I have a big surprise for you!"_ When the message read sent Kagome suddenly realized what was about to occur and felt nervous, _but of course I'm nervous I'm about to make love for the first time!_

With renewed confidence Kagome arranged herself on the bed as sexily as quickly as she could. She had just positioned herself to her liking when she heard the door knob turn. She closed her eyes making a kissy face and proclaimed:

"Oh Hojo make love to me!"

_CRASH_

"Was that my lamp…oh Hojo there is no reason to be nervous!" She smiled and looked up expecting to see her bashful boyfriend, but instead there were three people before her. Hojo, his friend, and his friend's brother…

Kagome suddenly felt sick…IT WAS INUYASHA!

"ACKKK!" The poor girl jumped and fell off of her bed.

Inuyasha, traumatized himself, ran out of the bedroom.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so flattered." Hojo looked to Sesshoumaru who said nothing, and simply left the room so not to face the poor, beet-red, half-naked girl on the floor.

"Oh gosh…" Kagome tried to hold back the tears as she composed herself. She cowered to the corner of her bed hugging her knees. "I'm so stupid."

"No." Hojo sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm a liar, or worse I'm just a lie. Kagome I need to tell you something. I was hoping to avoid it this time, but now I know that keeping up with my lies will just make it hurt more."

"Hojo…"

"Kagome." He took her hand.

"This is serious." She gulped. "You cheated and you got her pregnant?" She guessed, having remembered watching a story like this on TV last week.

"No…I mean I did cheat, but I doubt he is pregnant."

"Oh I knew it!" She cried, but then began to analyze the words in his previous statement.

_Did cheat…he isn't pregnant. Cheat, but not pregnant…WAIT! _

"He?" Kagome looked up at Hojo. "You're…a gay?"

"A gay?" Hojo thought for a moment. "Is that how refer to us always? I'm warning you that could be a tad offensive…"

"I'm not thinking about offensive right now. You are gay…_A GAY._" Kagome remained quiet for a minute. "So this was unexpected and while I feel the need to hug you and support you I'm pissed. Hojo you cheated on me?" She felt the tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't fight it anymore.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." He began to cry himself. "I would love to say it just happened, but I've been fighting this for so long and I just gave in. I'm so sorry Kagome. I love you, but unfortunately I can't make love to you because it's not that kind of love."

"This makes a lot of sense." Kagome realized. "Like when you sent me shirts because you thought I'd look good in them. Those weren't tokens of love…you probably would wear them yourself…"

"No that kind of gay…" He interjected.

She ignored him. "And when you describe stuff you says things like "oh it's eggplant not plum" and "that would be splendid."

"I would say that's more sign of being well-educated than anything else…"

"You ARE SO GAY!" Kagome smiled to herself. "Duh! I'm such a dodo sometimes!"

"So you're ok then?" Hojo hope.

"Oh no, I am supremely pissed and hurt. You can leave because I'm really not liking you so much right now."

"So is this goodbye."

"Perhaps." She sighed. "I don't know Hojo while in hindsight this was so obvious it's still a shock. All I know is I'm bruised, embarrassed, and a boy who I could have had a chance with if I weren't so loyal to you just saw me throw myself at a guy who can care less. So yes, this is goodbye for now. Please lock the door on the way out."

Sensing that was all she was going to say Hojo did just that, slinking out of the room feeling sleazier than ever.

Once he was gone she wiped the coming tears away, wondering what was next for her.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who could it be now?" She groaned. _What if it's Hojo again?_ "ONE MINUTE!" She called down the stairs and she went into her hamper and found one of her uniform skirts to pull on.

The knocks grew louder as she came down the stairs. "Hold your horses I'm here!" She said as she opened the door to…

"YOU!" She blushed.

"Me." Inuyasha smiled on the other side of the door. "I decided I could walk home."

"You stayed."

"I stayed."

"Why?"

"I thought maybe you could use a hug." He shrugged, feeling silly for his excuse.

But there was no reason for him to feel silly. Kagome nodded urgently. Inuyasha understood and took the girl in his arms, silently promising to hold her until she was ready for him to let go.

* * *

Yay! There you have it hopefully better late than never. I hope you enjoyed and to all my readers please review, for I hope to continue writing and I love your feedback!


	9. WARNING: Do NOT Eat Ramen too Fast

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a normal, average girl switching mid-year into a new high school. Armed with a long-distance boyfriend and a friendly demeanor she is determined to avoid high school drama, but with a cheerleader who hates her and a jock, a delinquint and the school pervert after her she wont be avoiding the drama, but escaping it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters. Also some influence from the movie Waitress and the show Glee

Review Responses:

Takahashi Asukanot- Thank you I hope this was soon enough for ya!

freakshow1373- haha excellent guessing! Hmmm Sess and Hojo- maybe yes, maybe no. My lips are sealed for now.

Koshivuh- Weird, but liked is good! Thanks I like where it's going to, considering the winging it part haha, but I'm not gonna lie I wish I knew what was on my mind when I began this last year.

- YOU ARE AMAZINGLY AWESOME! Thanks this chapter is a tad more subtle, but I hope you still enjoy!

PinkCatsy- Oh PinkCasty how I missed you! I hope all is well? Do not hold back the giggles! LET THEM RUN FREE! Also I'll let you guys know the Hojo situation in a few chapters, but for now I present to you…

**Chapter 9**

**WARNING: Do NOT Eat Ramen too Fast**

"There is something really nice about being held for twenty minutes with absolutely no ulterior motives and questions asked. Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said once she finally pulled away from his arms.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…you always comfort other people. I thought maybe you should get the same in return I guess." He blushed and looked down.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

The two looked up at each other, catching one another's gaze before bashfully looking to the ground.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome picked her head up wide-eyed.

"I think I should go. I'm walking home and I should get back for dinner."

"You can have dinner here if you want to." She said quickly. "I made food for me and Hojo, but I think it's safe to say his half of the meal is up for grabs." Kagome smiled hopefully.

"Um…" Inuyasha thought carefully about this. While he found Kagome to be a little too perky and naïve at times she was also kind and endearing to him. It also helped that her body was smokin'. And yet while the attraction clouded his initial aversion to her he still felt a budding relationship might be to dramatic and chaotic for him.

Of course his trepidation disappeared as soon as he smelled the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. Here he was standing here with an empty stomach with a pretty girl offering him a free and wonderful smelling dinner.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes. Yes I would very much like to stay for dinner."

"Terrific." Kagome beamed. "Come I set up in the living room."

She led him to the living room where she had set up a simple green table cloth on the floor with two matching place settings.

"Take a seat I'll be right out with the food." She smiled again and headed into the other kitchen.

Inuyasha removed his shoes and sat cross-legged beside his place setting. Kagome came out a minute later with two bowls. Inuyasha took a sniff realizing what was inside.

"Dinner isn't ready yet. Is ramen good for an appetizer?" Kagome asked setting his bowl before him.

"You make Ramen." Inuyasha thought to himself, _this woman is a goddess._

"That I did! So it's good."

"It's excellent." He said and proceeded to eat the whole portion within thirty seconds.

Kagome watched in disbelief as she slowly took a couple of spoons. Inuyasha looked up and realized that he probably should have waited until the third or fourth date to show off his questionable table manners. _Wait…am I really considering dating her? _He thought again to himself and blushed.

"Maybe it's not the best idea to drink hot soup so fast Inuyasha…your face is beat red."

He felt relieved that she didn't realize he was in fact blushing. "Yeah maybe you're right...it's hot stuff alright." He half-smiled.

"Very hot." She repeated and their eyes met again, but this time they didn't stop themselves.

"Kagome..." He started, but couldn't think of what to see.

"You could kiss me if you want to."

"I want to." He replied and after a moment of silence he moved toward her and kissed her softly on the lips. He then lay her down on the floor beside the table cloth and beneath him she entwined herself with him. They kissed again cautiously, though affectionate at the same time. Inuyasha felt the warmth of her body and Kagome felt an incredible safeness. It was perfect.

Then reality hit. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Oh no." He felt red ruining a perfect moment.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"I gotta go." He said quickly getting up. "I'm really sorry. Bye." He grabbed his shoes and ran out of the house before Kagome could say anything.

The awful feeling of two rejections in less than an hour came crashing down on her. And so in the empty room Kagome put her hands to her face and wept.

* * *

I know it's short, but it's all I had time for today. Still the story moved a bit I think. Hope you liked! Please review! (And I know the kiss thing was modeled after Glee...but it was so awesome to recreate Inu/Kag style!)


End file.
